callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty:Death
Call of Duty: Death is a prequel to Future Warfare and takes place a short time after Call Of Duty: WOLF. It is exclusive to XBOX 360 and PS3. It is also the first ever third person Call Of Duty, and takes on an Assassin's creed style gameplay. the game The game starts in Moscow, where you, Scott "Raptor" Redgrave(you survived NOVA 7 Gas in WOLF, and the shot to the chest], and Scott is in the woods as Kirkanov's men look for him, he patches up the shot to his chest wound from WOLF, and fires at the patrol, the player then controls Scott as he goes through the snow covered woods. Scott finds a plane and flies out of the destroyed compound is where he was last seen in WOLF, but Kirkanov expected this, and reveals he had C4 Charges on the plane, and Scott notices this at the last second and jumps out, and Kirkanov blows the plane up, and Scott gets burnt on the back by the explosion. Scott then catches a parachute that went down with him, and activates it at the last second, before plunging into the freezing, icy ocean below, which freezes him as the screen turns black and says "CALL OF DUTY: DEATH" in blood and snow. The scene cuts to 3 months later as Scott is seen washed up on a snowy hill. A man finds him and says "Why does this always happen?", and picks Scott up. Scott wakes up in a mysterious cabin and the man says "My name is William Carver... You've been unconscious for 3 months.", and Scott asks where he is, and Carver says he is in Canada. The game then switches to 3 days later, and this is where the player creates the gear for Scott. You can choose which hoodies Scott wears, what gear, and which weapons etc. and you can even create your own mask for Scott. After this, free roam is activated and you can either roam the city, and visit restaurants, gun stores and other places. You can go to missions after this. Scott goes to Carver's contact, Troy, in the hill and Scott is given the location of Kirkanov's many lieutenants in the city, and after killing them all, Carver pays Scott $50,000 and says "Spend it wisely, maybe buy a gun." and the player must spend $1,000 on a M4A1 Assault Rifle. After a few more assassinations for Carver, and paid more and more money, the campaign continues as Scott then buys an expensive house. After these missions, the really dangerous missions in the campaign begin. After 7 more missions in the campaign, Scott finds out that Carver is going to try and assassinate the Canadian senator, and destroy the government, in "vengeance" for Scott Carver's death. Scott must then stop Carver from starting a Second Cold War. After killing Carver's lieutenants, a final battle takes place in the hills, and Carver's forces are at 500,000 troops, and Scott's new army are at 30,000. After 30 minutes of shooting, missile explosions, killing enemy soldiers, and shot wounds, Scott's forces hit Carver's men with mortars, as others retreat, Scott by the player and Carver fight each other in the middle of the chaos in a machete fight. After 3 minutes, a stray RPG Missile hits them both, and Scott crawls over to Carver and says "Surrender and... I will spare you!", and Carver says "Brave words, from a man about to die!!" and Carver tries to stab the player as the two stand up, and the player must counter Carver's knife swings, and after 3 counters, Carver pulls out his Revolver, aims it at Scott's stomach, and fires. The bullet goes right through Scott and hits his ribs and destroys them, and hits his kidney. Scott falls, and Carver stabs Scott in the top of the shoulder with a knife. Carver then gives a speech about freedom, but Scott aims a 50 CAL. Pistol at Carver's chest, and says "You talk to much!" and Scott fires the pistol, and the huge bullet hits Carver in the heart, and Carver dies, unintentionally pulling the knife out of Scott's shoulder, as the two fall into the snow at the same time. Scott tries to crawl out of the battlefield, which is now covered in snow, blood and charred fire. The player must then control Scott and crawl through the blood, snow and bodies, but after 50 seconds, Scott turns over onto his back, and closes his eyes, dying in front of the city, peacefully... The credits then roll as sad music plays. Gameplay This game implements sliding under debris, whistling to attract enemies, and third person perspectives for the very first time, along with a free run system and character customization. There are also avalanches, falling buildings, and many other realistic scenarios. Category:Video Game Category:Call of Duty:Death Category:International Ops Series